questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Ratty
Ratty is a shy race that lives in the caves and underground labyrinths of Silmaria and Caligari.. Background These were also known as Kobolds, Gregor (Hero-U) the Kobold and Ratty has worked for the Headmaster for a long time since Silmaria (Hero-U) and the School For Heroes. Plenty of Ratty people also live in Caligari, but hide from humans in the Old City underground. Most humans think Ratties are bad, and that they are Rats. Ratties are not rats. Ratties take "you are what you eat" seriously, and eat plenty of rats, they eat more rats than cockroaches.. Female Ratties are known as Shees and males are known as Mens. Children are known as Littles. Most Ratties do not like magic. Magic is not considered normal and is unpredictable, and Ratties like things to remain the same all the time. See also *Kobold Behind the scenes In Hero-U backstory Gregor was originally a Kobold in the The School For Heroes game/project, the gatekeeper of the castle... According to Hero-U Gregor has been with the school a long time, and came with the school when it moved from Silmaria, and became its shop keeper. In Hero-U he is now called a Ratty. It is unlikely there were two "Gregors" sharing the same history at the previous school. According to Corey Cole;Gregor has a long story. As a Kobold, he was a D&D character of a very close friend who died of MS complications a few years ago. Gregor the Ratty is a tribute to him. In World of Warcraft 'Kobolds' are portrayed as giant rat creatures (similar to DND ratmen) that live underground and mostly hide or avoid civilization. It maybe that they decided to change the characters race name in order to avoid any possible copyright issues with Blizzard entertainment. Kobolds in the original QFG were very different and more traditional elf/dwarf/gobin-like than the Kobolds in World of Warcraft, and fans might not have understood the change to the race. The word ratty comes up in Quest For Glory 1 VGA in response to Fenrus, where his comment is referred to as a 'ratty response'. Ratty is mentioned QFG2, in a discussion between Erasmus and his familiar Fenrus. With Fenrus talking about rats, and Fenrus referring to a falling rat as a 'ratty'. Fenrus is a large talking rat. Keep in mind that the term is 'lowercase' in the earlier games, so it is not any indication that its a species or race term, as opposed to "Katta" which is never lower case. Lori Cole: The inspiration for Gregor was originally a D&D Kobold... the rat-like critter that World of Warcraft adopted. He was a character my late friend Jim had as gatekeeper at the school in Silmaria. However, QfG Kobolds are very different creatures, more house elves than rat. Hence, the Ratty as a race became a thing at Hero-U. ...our D&D Kobold characters were closer to the rat design. Jim and I had our own Kobold society and language. Gregor was supposed to speak more like Kobold pigeon in Hero-U, but he'd be mostly incomprehensible then. Category:Races (HU1) Category:Races (QFG2) Category:Races (QFG1VGA) Category:Ratties Category:Xenos